Artificial Happiness
by Beauty Bxtch
Summary: Brendon moves into La Push with his homophobic, overprotective father and a goal to keep his secret: that he's gay. When he meets the infamous, hot-headed, super attractive Paul Lahote, all that seems to vanish, though. And when Paul imprints on Brendon, Paul can't help but be confused. He could have sworn he was straight. bxb Paul x Boy! OC


**Disclaimer: I own my OC's and the fanfiction plot. Anything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Copyright: Please inform me if this story is posted on any other website besides Quotev under the name Shadow Queens and the URL MarvelMistress.**

 **If you do not like homosexuality or are a homophobe, I advise you to exit this story.**

 **~Brendon~**

When Dad told me we were moving to a small town in Washington called La Push, I had whiplash. Ever since Mom died when I was nine, he refused to move from the home that we had found in Santa Cruz, California.

Mom and him had gotten into an argument so she was going to stay the week with my Aunt Clara in Florida. Mom had brought most of her belongings with her. The plane has crashed and her stuff was unrecovered so the house was pretty much the only thing Dad had left of Mom besides her pictures, his wedding ring, and a few miscellaneous objects scattered about the house.

All I had to remember Mom by were memories and a small stuffed rabbit she had given me when I was an infant. I still kept the rabbit perched on my bed despite the fact that I was a fifteen year-old male.

Anyways, moving.

Dad had announced it when I got home from hell, AKA school. School wouldn't have been hell if it wasn't for the bullying. In the sixth grade, kids found out I wasn't straight and had dubbed me Gaylord. Dad didn't know I liked other guys and I was planning on keeping it that way. As much as I loved him, he was a large homophobe and would probably boot me out of his home-after beating me, of course.

He had announced the news proudly. "Brendon, we're moving." I guess he had gotten a job opening there, exploring the wildlife. Dad's a marine biologist and I guess the tidal pools there alone are amazing.

I didn't get why we had to move, though. We lived in Santa Cruz, _Santa Cruz_! There was plenty of sea life here. It turned out there was another reason why we were moving.

Dad had met someone. I know it doesn't seem big, but he hasn't gone on a date in six years. It was huge for me. The woman's name is Tiara Pesky. She lives in Seattle and she's a business woman who can't have kids. Dad says she shares more of his opinions than Mom did even. That means Tiara is also a homophobe. Mom was all for equal rights.

Luckily enough, Dad says I don't have to meet her because her interest in meeting someone under the age of eighteen is depleted. So I'll only meet her if they decide to get married, which I honestly hope doesn't happen. Trust me, I care about my dad's happiness, I really do, but Tiara sounds like a, pardon my French, bitch.

So that's the story of how I'm here, crammed in the backseat of my Dad's truck with several other things stacked on top of me. Dad doesn't let me sit in the front of the truck because of my height. I'm only 5'4, which is short for a guy, and only weigh about one hundred twenty pounds. He thinks the airbags are going to crush me.

My dad has always been extremely protective over me because I'm the only one left in the family that he has. It's highly annoying, honestly. He doesn't let me try out for sports because he doesn't want the larger boys to crush me or for me to over exert myself. I have a curfew of six thirty and he still uses pet names designed for little kids such as kiddo, buddy, or Brenny. It irritates me to no extent since I'm obviously not a child.

It's not that it bothers me in the sense you would think. I know it's his coping mechanism. _I'm_ his coping mechanism. And, yes, I don't like being treated like a child, but, yes, I do like my dad being happy, even if it makes me feel kind of, pardon my French, shitty.

At least he's not beating me for liking other boys.

"Dad, how much further?" I ask, leaning my head against the seat and suppressing a yawn. Dad's brown eyes flicker back and glance at me before looking forward.

"A couple more hours," He responded in a tired voice. I throw my head back and groan. We've been driving there over the coarse of two days.

"How much is a couple?" I ask suspiciously.

"..."

"Dad?" He lets out a heavy sigh.

"Six."

" _Ugh._ "

* * *

The house was empty, excluding the boxes that we had brought in. We had left most of the things in the car, but dragged in our clothes, some dishes, our mattresses, blankets, and my husky puppy. Dad had gotten him as a compromise for moving. He was white with a puffy, brown mane, and black paws. One eyes was splotchy brown and the other was a crystal clear blue. His name was Bonkers and I absolutely adored him. I had to drag my twin size mattress to my small room. Let me tell you, you don't know how difficult that was with the contrast of my small body.

I brought in my rabbit, too, the one Mom gave me. I had changed into my Batman pajama pants and a Minecraft t-shirt. I was now swaddled in my blankets, due to the drastic change in weather, with Bonkers laying down on my feet and the rabbit under my pillow. I didn't exactly cuddle it, just the presence was comforting. With a yawn, I close my eyes.

Maybe here, I'll find a cute guy.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be longer and I'll introduce Paul to the picture. We'll get some sexy wolf action ;). Friendly criticism is appreciated, please no homophobic reviews, thank you.**


End file.
